Sleepless
by yue-chan
Summary: No que uma noite insône pode se transformar?


Bom, antes de começarmos, alguns avisos:

1 - Desculpem o sumário tosco. (deprime num canto)

2 - Eu não faço idéia de onde surgiu essa fic. Ela simplesmente brotou na minha cabeça, me enfernizando até que fosse postada. ¬¬'

3 - Está fic é shounen ai (relacionamento leve garoto x garoto) além de ter um Tala meio OOC. Considerem-se avisados.

Here we go...

_Sleepless_

_-_

E mais uma vez me virei, remexendo-me entre os lençóis, não achando nada mais que um há muito esquecido travesseiro. Praguejei em pensamento, lutando para manter os olhos fechados. Porque tudo tinha que ser tão frio?

_Não está frio._ – uma vozinha dentro de minha cabeça insistia novamente, no mesmo tom monótono que usara nas últimas dez vezes. Computador imbecil! Tinha que estar frio!

Mesmo com todas as janelas fechadas, o aquecedor ligado no máximo e as grossas cobertas a me envolver até o pescoço, tinha que estar frio. Simplesmente tinha.

Porque não estava quente.

Parece lógico, não? Pateticamente óbvio, na realidade. O tipo de coisa que até uma criança podia perceber em meros segundos.

Então porque não fazia sentido?

Desisto de fingir dormir, abrindo os olhos de uma vez. Encaro o teto do quarto de hotel, percebendo-o monotonamente branco. Ótimo! Não poderia ter pelo menos alguma coisa diferente dos outros tetos?

Ok, acho que isso foi um pouquinho demais, até mesmo para alguém como eu. Não que eu realmente me importe. Estou apenas conversando comigo mesmo, não é como se mais alguém pudesse ouvir e tentar me sacanear por isso.

Deus, o que eu estou fazendo?

Passo a mão no rosto, suspirando alto. As últimas experiências devem ter acabado com a minha sanidade. É isso. Eu fiquei, oficialmente, louco.

Pronto! Admiti! Posso dormir agora?

_..._

Posso pelo menos parar de sentir frio?

...

Isso foi um "não"?

...

Legal, vou me ignorar agora?

Tsc.

Eu sou um babaca.

Mas isso ainda não explica porque está tão frio.

- Vai ficar resmungando a noite inteira? – meu "querido" colega de quarto interrompe o bate-papo. Pode ser impressão minha, a falta de sono fazendo seu truque, mas eu posso jurar que ouvi uma provocação em seu baixo tom de voz.

- Não enche, Kuznetsov. – respondo frio, lutando para não revelar meu estado deplorável. Hey! Uma coisa é admitir para si mesmo que vai passar a noite insone e quase tremendo de frio, agora, dizer isso para o idiota mais insensível que você já conheceu – e com quem, pelo mais completo azar possível, você teve que dividir o quarto – é algo totalmente diferente.

- Você tem uma luta daqui a algumas horas, Ivanov. – Imbecil! Tinha que me lembrar?

- Eu sei. – minha voz passa de fria a irritada. Porque ele não pode simplesmente me deixar em paz?

- Então durma.

- Porque? Você tem algum compromisso amanhã? Por isso não pode ficar cansadinho? – nossa, posso sentir o veneno escorrendo da minha boca depois dessa. Mas também, quem mandou ele perder?

Boris vai arrancar o couro dele por isso. Ah se vai.

Eu só não espero ir pelo mesmo caminho.

Ok, de onde raios saiu isso? Eu sou perfeito! Uma obra prima da tecnologia! A oitava maravilha do mundo!

...

Tá bom! Não chega a tanto! Mas eu sou muito bom mesmo assim! Dêem um pouco de crédito pra criança treinada no esquecido e gelado traseiro do mundo! Eu tenho que ser bom! Não é uma opção!

Eu tenho que ser...

_Cyber Tala é perfeito._ – Oh, cale a boca, maquina maldita! Não estou tão desesperado a ponto de precisar da sua bajulação!

Estou?

Um zumbido incômodo atrapalha meus pensamentos. Peraí, isso é alguém falando? Droga, Bryan! Porque você escolhe logo as piores horas para tentar ser comunicativo?

- Que foi? – pergunto zangado, não querendo mostrar culpa por não ter ouvido. Hey, só porque eu não vou com a cara do sujeito não quer dizer que eu não deva prestar atenção quando ele fala comigo, certo?

...

Deus, eu tenho que aprender a ser menos antipático comigo mesmo.

- Eu perguntei. – pausa para respirar. Hum, não é bom sinal. – Porque você não consegue dormir?

- Quem disse que não consigo? – será que ele percebe o sutil "cai fora" na minha pergunta?

Ele se move e eu não consigo evitar acompanhar, assistindo quando ele se senta na cama e acende o abajur. A luz invade o cômodo, me fazendo piscar dolorosamente e grunhir uma palavra não muito própria para alguém da minha idade. Sento na cama também, punhos cerrados e prontos para arrancar explicações. Qual era a idéia brilhante dessa vez?

- Porque não consegue dormir? – ele pergunta de novo, dessa vez olhando fixo em meus olhos. Engulo seco. Desde quando seu olhar é tão penetrante?

- Não importa. – suspiro por fim, de repente muito cansado para continuar com a conversa, se é que se pode chamar o que tivemos de tal.

O que há de errado comigo? É tarde, eu tenho a final do campeonato mundial de beyblade me esperando, com um psicopata pronto para avançar em mim caso algo de errado – não importa o quão mínimo seja, a culpa sempre é minha – e, ainda assim, o sono não vem!

Nem o sono e nem o calor.

Uma sobrancelha lavanda é erguida. Hn, ele deve estar bem curioso para se dar ao trabalho. Mas, sinto muito, não importa mais.

Volto a deitar, dando as costas para o falcão. A parede me recebe, branca e fria, indiferente aos meus olhares e súplicas. Ela não vai me aquecer, sei que não.

Nada vai me aquecer.

Puxo os joelhos até o peito, quase abraçando a mim mesmo. As cobertas estão novamente sobre mim, dessa vez deixando apenas metade do meu rosto de fora.

Se ao menos elas conseguissem fazer seu trabalho dessa vez.

A luz é apagada, num pequeno "clic". Bryan deve ter desistido de arrancar alguma coisa e voltado a dormir. Hn, não o culpo. No lugar dele, provavelmente teria feito o mesmo.

Tsc, isso era pra me fazer sentir melhor?

Acho que não.

Forço meu corpo a estremecer, tentando gerar algum calor por minha conta. Porque tudo na minha vida tem que ser tão difícil? Eu podia ser só mais um órfão abandonado num orfanato qualquer, ou mesmo estar vivendo nas ruas mas nããããão, eu tinha que ser O órfão que chamou a atenção do cara mais sádico do universo!

E, claro, nenhuma ameaça está completa sem uma boa tonelada de pressão.

Droga! Eu sei o que vai acontecer se eu perder!

Não...

Eu não sei. Eu penso que sei. Eu imagino, juntando os boatos com os gritos que ecoam a noite, tentando formar um cenário condizente o suficiente com a insanidade de meu tutor mas, ao mesmo tempo, ameno o suficiente para não me fazer fugir daquela maldita Abadia.

Porque fugir seria suicídio. E eu não quero morrer. Não sem ter vivido.

Ainda assim, eu sei que Boris pode ir muito além de meus piores pesadelos. Sei que a morte, se comparado com tudo com que ele pode fazer, é uma benção fora do nosso alcance.

Pior, eu sei que ninguém vai me ajudar. Ninguém vai mexer um dedo sequer em minha defesa, seja contra a morte ou contra Boris.

Melhor eu que eles, certo?

A famosa técnica "fique-fora-do-caminho-e-talvez-dê-certo". Como posso culpá-los, quando eu mesmo sigo essa regra a risca, mais do que sigo qualquer outra?

A resposta é simples: não posso.

Só que isso não me faz sentir melhor.

Meus olhos ficam úmidos, embaçando meu mundo já tão desbotado. Droga! Agora não! Não quando eu não tenho mais forças!

Não quando não posso mais lutar...

- Tala...

Vá embora! Me deixe chorar sozinho!

Vocês sempre fizeram isso! Porque hoje seria diferente?

Algo se move as minhas costas, puxando os cobertores devagar. Tento negar acesso mas meu corpo parece congelado, a respiração saindo forte e rasgante. Dói tanto...

Alguma coisa me envolve, passando por minha cintura e peito, me aquecendo devagar. O efeito é quase imediato: meu corpo relaxa, deixando de lado minha posição de "quase bola". Quando dou por mim, já estou me empurrando contra o calor.

Mas eu não me viro. Me recuso.

Idiota, eu sei. Mas o orgulho é maior.

Não quero admitir que é ele que está aqui comigo, deitado ao meu lado, compartilhando de seu próprio calor para me aquecer. Não quero aceitar que sempre foi ele, me observando das sombras, longe e perto ao mesmo tempo, pronto para estender a mão quando ninguém mais estivesse olhando.

Não quero imaginar os gritos dele ecoando na noite quando voltarmos para a Abadia.

Tsc. A falta de sono deve ter me pego de jeito. Bryan nunca grita.

Acho que agora eu sei por que.

- Durma. – ele sussurra em meu ouvido, seu tom baixo e carinhoso me fazendo suspirar baixinho. Ele sorri, sei que sorri, e apóia o queixo em minha cabeça, como que tentando me envolver ainda mais.

No fundo, eu já sei por que ele faz isso.

- Você vai estar lá? – minha voz é meio grogue, as palavras, emboladas. Mas eu sei que ele me entende. Talvez até mais do que eu gostaria.

- Quer que eu vá? – Hn. Falcão estúpido. Porque tem que provocar toda a vez?

Me acomodo melhor em seus braços, não me dando ao trabalho de responder. As pálpebras pesam e eu finalmente as fecho, apagando o mundo a minha volta. As batidas do coração dele surgem, penetrando na escuridão como uma música lenta e ritmada. Pra alguém que não deveria ter um até que é gostoso de ouvir.

Mas, novamente, essa é uma coisa que eu já sabia.

- Bons sonhos, lobo.

É a última coisa que ouço antes de, enfim, adormecer.


End file.
